The invention relates to a device having LED track means with removable LED-units that clip-on anywhere along the length of the track means, or that can be added—on from ends of the track means.
This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/296,508, 13/295,301, and 13/296,469, respectively directed to a LED bulb, light device, and lamp holder having built-in digital data means connected to a power source of the light device.
The invention further has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/162,824 (disclosing a light device with display means having track-means and removable LED-units), Ser. No. 12/938,628 (disclosing a LED light fixture having outlets and removable LED units), and Ser. No. 12/887,700 (disclosing a light fixture with self-powered removable LED units), as well as the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/149,963 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230), Ser. No. 12/073,095 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869), Ser. Nos. 12/073,889, 12/007,076 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841), Ser. No. 12/003,691 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and Ser. No. 12/894,865.
The light device of the current invention may be in the form of an LED bulb, LED florescent tube, or other LED light source that includes the above-mentioned LED track means with removable LED-units that clip-on anywhere along the length of the track means or that can be added—on from ends of the track means.
LED bulbs, LED fluorescent tubes, or other LED light sources currently available in the marketplace, such as the bulbs and tubes offered by Philips, Osram, or Feith, normally have special designs that provide a wide viewing angle of light and high brightness. However, each of them has a very complicated construction, resulting in high cost. The current invention reduces complexity and cost by using unique removable LED-units along with track means that (1) enable the LED units to easily be added or removed from anywhere along the length of the track means or from ends of the track means; (2) by providing only a limited number of different surface track-means, enabling construction of a wide variety of light devices of different brightness, size, diameter, length, viewing angle, and shape, to cover the full range of existing incandescent bulbs, fluorescent tubes, or other light sources, so that the consumer can find a replacement without any mistake, (3) tailor a working illumination area to a person's head or shoulder width to save power by eliminating illumination of non-working areas, (4) offer the most economical LED light source so that consumers will be willing to replace their incandescent bulbs or actual fluorescent tubes with super power-saving LED light sources and thereby reduce power consumption, save money, save energy, and save the earth.
An important advantage of the current invention is that it lets the consumer meet any requirement for brightness, illumination area, color of light, and size of illumination area by enabling the consumer itself to adjust the brightness, illumination area, color, and size of illumination area in seconds by adding, removing, and manipulating the removable LED-units and track means.
It is to be appreciated that the current invention is not to be limited by the embodiments specifically disclosed therein, and that the current invention may be modified by, for example, to incorporate construction principles disclose in the inventor's copending applications or issued patents, and that all such modifications may still fall within the scope of the current invention.